


Still Breathing

by impossibleredhead



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, I Really Love Felix, Surprisingly Sweet And Dorky Though, character injury, side character pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleredhead/pseuds/impossibleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This <i>could</i> all be some elaborate hallucination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR Felix wonders about his sanity in the life he has after he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/gifts).



> Title from the Mayday Parade song of the same name because it seems like a good post-shooting Felix song to me.
> 
> Also: I have a headcanon that Felix's contacts are a bunch of witty names that only make sense to Wolfgang. Wolfgang is Conan2.
> 
> A response-fic for [this](http://www.archiveofourown.com/works/4457369) beauty.

Felix has no clue how he got here.

Not in a loft on the other side of Berlin; that part's easy to understand. He means how he came to be telling some buddy of Steiner's that if he didn't back off, a Korean woman named Sun was going to kill him. Things in his life were pretty straightforward until he talked Wolfgang into stealing some diamonds before Steiner could.

Maybe he should regret that choice.

* * *

To be fair, this _could_ all be some elaborate hallucination or dream or something. After all, he was shot, and apparently he knocked his head when he fell. It was a very traumatic event, plenty of people have lost their whole memories from things like that. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to believe that he'd also created a whole world to put in it's place. The magical substitute for the real reason why he got shot, and all. Something mundane, surely. He probably got mugged.

But then, if that were true Wolfgang wouldn't recognize him, and probably wouldn't be encouraging him. Besides, Felix would hope that his subconscious would be a little kinder to his best friend. He just couldn't make up something like Wolfgang's backstory.

* * *

The beefy jackass in front of him rolled his eyes. Felix sighed; he'd hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Why were there even so many people upset over Steiner and his dad? They weren't exactly what you would call nice people.

"Fine, fine," he held his hands up, taking a step back behind Wolfgang. He didn't want to be in the way of whatever he was about to come out with. The guy had blown up Steiner's car for him, and that was without any telepathic-whatever intervention. Wolfgang cracked his neck and took a step forward to meet Jackass' bejeweled fist.

* * *

"I'm just saying, we didn't sign up for any of this shit. We just wanted to steal some diamonds," he dropped the bag with Asshole #6's cash and fake passports onto the back table in the shop. Wolfgang had overseen the glass replacement for the front door, bless his messed-up soul. Felix folded himself into the chair, careful not to pull any of the slowly-healing tears in his chest. Wolfgang was frowning at him from the entryway. If he thought he was being sneaky about standing in the way, protecting Felix from a danger that he'd already eliminated, then he had a whole 'nother revelation coming.

Maybe he could get that guy, the cop, in on it. But then of course, he'd need the guy's number or something. Did Wolfgang have his number? What did you need phones for when there was psychic connections? This was some daytime tv shit right here.

* * *

Wolfgang was giving his romance eyes to a wall.

Felix turned around and walked right back out of the room.

* * *

He might start saying that stupid thing Americans said. Pictures or it isn't true? Something like that. Because he just couldn't believe anyone on the planet loved John Van Damme _that_ much.

* * *

There was probably nothing on the planet more terrifying than Wolfgang on a mission to find someone. He was like a man possessed, not that Felix would ever mention this because Wolfgang would probably take offense to it for reasons he didn't even mean. Maybe he shouldn't have made that crack about his girlfriend being inside him.

Either way, Wolfgang hunting down some chick Steiner dated was, objectively, horrifying and beyond a little bit sexist? Felix was having trouble sorting out the idea behind it because Wolfgang refused to talk about it beyond a few angrily-muttered sentences about 'Steiner's girl'. He had maps splayed across the table, highlighters and pens out so he could make note of the areas she'd been. How he knew these things was frankly beyond Felix, because he was usually the one who gathered the information. Clearly, him getting shot had pushed Wolfgang a little beyond the deep end.

He watched on into the night as Wolfgang kept at the maps, mumbling answers to questions that hadn't been asked and scoffing to himself. Must be talking to Will, then. Eventually he rolled his eyes, sitting back for a moment to stare blankly at his... progress? Felix assumed it was progress, at least.

"I have to take a break for the night." He didn't look so pissed off when he said it though, more downtrodden, so it must have been one of the girls. Kala, possibly, or the other one who's name he never got right. Hayley? Kylie? Something-ly. She was like a little sister to Wolfie, which was sort of weird because he'd never had any siblings and Felix himself had been mostly his only friend. Felix had always been kind of a possessive kid and Wolfie wasn't really either welcoming or welcome at first, so. They weren't lonely though, because they had each other.

Seven more people, though.... Sometimes, he didn't know if Wolfie was the same person when he woke up as the one he'd been before Steiner shot him.

* * *

He woke up one day to find a list of numbers scrawled in the address book in the back room at the shop. It took him a while to realize what they were, but there were definitely seven phone numbers there, varying in length and area codes. Felix tapped them into his phone, looking up the areas to fill out the contact information.

He got Kala, The Nigerian Whose Name I Can't Remember, Sunshine, and Lucha Lito in before he ended up with three America's. He could remember two of them being from America, but it took him half the day to remember that the girl who's name ended in -ly had gone back to the US with cop-guy after they saved her from whatever had happened to her. So San Diego became Lesbians! and the two numbers near Wisconsin became Where There's A Will There's A Cop and Little Sister.

He pushed aside the worry about what he could ever possibly need the numbers for and went about his day.

* * *

The first time he ever used the numbers was probably not for the most serious thing he could've used them for, but no one had ever called Felix a very serious guy.

In his defense, calling people to plan a birthday surprise wasn't exactly offensive or anything.

Personally, he was offended that Wolfie'd never thought to mention the fact that they all shared a birthday. It just seemed like important information to have, is all.

* * *

His third customer of the day was nervously eyeing Wolfie, and rightfully so, since he was pacing the length of the back 'room'. Felix handed the lady her new key and accepted her payment, wishing her a good day as she ducked out the front door.

He didn't even have time to fully close the register before Wolfgang came blowing out of the back like a hurricane to circle around out front. "She's coming," he announced as he made his first lap.

"Huh?," was Felix's coherent response.

"Kala. She's coming here." Wolfgang ran a hand over his head, pushing his hair to stand in weird directions like they used to do at the pool when they were younger.

"Aaaah, I see," he replied, leaning against the counter to watch Wolfgang walk himself into insanity. "You know-" he started, but apparently Wolfgang didn't care what he knew, because he interrupted.

"Where is she even supposed to stay? I don't have an extra room, she knows that." Wolfgang turned wide, frustrated eyes on him. Felix kept quiet; he knew there'd be more. Sure enough, Wolfgang made another turn of the room before spouting more of his frustrations.

"Should I set her up in a hotel? I don't have the cash for that. Besides, she doesn't know anyone here, she wouldn't be able to make any friends." Felix has to roll his eyes before he laughs at his own best friend.

"She understands German, man. She'll be able to talk to people." He's used to talking Wolfie off the ledge. Although it's normally the anger-ledge, but the romantic-interest-panic-ledge doesn't look all that different.

"Everything will be fine. You said she's visited you or whatever in your loft, right? She already knows the layout. If she didn't say anything about getting herself a hotel, then she's fine with your living arrangements. Cool down." The trick to calming Wolfgang down was to act like it was obvious there was nothing to get worked up over in the first place. And Felix was a tried and true professional at lying his ass off - you didn't make it to their level of thieving without a few too many close calls.

* * *

He had no idea who Kala was or what she looked like. But somehow when he met her, it was like he'd been missing her his whole life and she just fit into this place within he and Wolfgang's circle-of-two. It would take a while to figure out her name in his contacts.

This was some seriously trippy shit and he probably should've watched more tv to prepare himself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me to talk about Felix on [tumblr](http://impossible-redhead.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also enjoy [this wonderful lady's](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com) tumblr


End file.
